


队长队副双o车

by SCP_451



Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_451/pseuds/SCP_451
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	队长队副双o车

马尔科苦恼地双臂抱胸，试图遮掩胸前被沁湿的痕迹，顺便找出一个僻静的房间解决自己尴尬的小问题。  
他刚生完孩子没几个月，本来应该度过哺乳期再回归训练的，可球队这个赛季下半程成绩并不好，一个主力前锋出走英超，他也迫切地想为多特蒙德做些什么。幸好生产完他就飞快地投入了身体恢复的训练中，现在回来和队友只需要再多几次磨合，只是——  
生产完的omega身体太过敏感了，而且正处于哺乳期的他因为沉迷训练，平常带孩子的时间并不多，更别提母乳喂养了，乳汁堵在乳腺管里，胸口时不时胀痛，乳房微微鼓起来，微微透着粉色，像熟透了的水蜜桃，仿佛戳一戳就能得到满手甜蜜的汁液。乳头也坚挺起来，新赛季球衣的料子十分柔软细腻，可带来的轻微摩擦就已经让他分泌出一点儿水蜜桃汁液把球衣沁出两点了。  
队友和工作人员们绝大多数都是Alpha或beta，刚当上母亲的omega羞于启齿，只好找地方躲起来自己解决。  
他找到一个小房间，有床，看起来似乎是工作人员的休息室什么的，他松了口气，走进去想关上门，却被一只穿着球鞋的脚卡住了。  
马尔科吓了一跳，是皮什切克，幸好他关门的力气不是很大，没有伤到他。  
“Pizczu，怎么了？”  
皮什切克没有立即回答他的问题，只往周围看了几眼，确定没有人后，把马尔科推了进去，自己也进了房间，关门并且锁上。  
他这才露出一个笑容，带着点漫不经心帮马尔科理了理额发：“我是来帮助你的。”眼神瞥过马尔科被乳汁沁湿的胸口。  
“胸口很痛吧？”  
初为人母的omega有些恼羞成怒：“Pizczu！”不过他也恍惚想起来，对方也是一个omega，只是踢后卫的皮什切克在球场上球风凌厉，对抗也很强，绝大多数时候他和队友都忽略了对方的真实属性。不过皮什切克刚生完第三个孩子没几个月，只不过归队时间比他稍早一点，确实能在这些方面给他一些建议。  
马尔科努力忽略那些羞耻，抱怨道：“又涨又疼。”他忍不住上手揉胸口，试图缓解疼痛。  
皮什切克先是观察了一会，然后提醒马尔科：“你揉的方式不对。”  
“嗯？”  
年长的omega先是用手握住马尔科的整个乳房，轻轻地从四周向乳头的位置按摩，用力也很均匀，有弹性的软肉在他手里挤压、变形，同时他也在观察马尔科的表情，按到他皱眉的地方会用力重一点多按几次。年轻的omega排出的乳液很快就沁湿了胸前一大片。  
马尔科咬了一下嘴唇，牙齿飞快给嘴唇染上一抹蔷薇色，疼痛在得到疏解的同时，他感受到一种快感，因为怀孕，再加上之后几个月的训练，他已经很久没做过爱了，年轻的、充满欲望的身体里每个细胞都在叫嚣着“想要”。偏偏皮什切克的手有意无意擦过乳尖，带来一点微弱的快感的火花，隔着一层球衣这感觉也无法忽视，不仅不能满足，连下半身都微微抬头了，马尔科只能靠在墙上，忍住呻吟，同时掩饰自己发软的双腿。  
空气里开始散发出一股微弱的甜腻的水蜜桃味。  
“好点了吗？”马尔科听见年长的omega这样问，他耳尖都红了，只能飞快点点头。  
年长者又细心地问：“手法学会了吗？以后可能会经常痛。”  
马尔科又胡乱点点头，想着快点离开能不能找到件衣服换上去，却被皮什切克拉住了手臂，他听见年长者这样说：“你练习一下。”  
马尔科还没来得及表达如何练习的疑惑，年长者已经利索地把自己的球衣脱下来了。  
在更衣室里坦诚相见的次数很多，见到皮什切克脱掉上衣的身体也并不值得惊讶——但这种场景，这种氛围，好像使得年长者的身体格外不同了。  
肩部、手臂和腹部的肌肉线条非常好看，简直称得上是艺术品，肤色白皙，胸部鼓胀，乳头是粉褐色的，他在上面看到了一个牙印。  
马尔科有些不知所措：“怎、怎么练习？”  
皮什切克直接把年轻的omega的手放在自己胸上：“你来试一试。”  
马尔科下意识地捏了捏，手指收紧时肉从指缝间涨出来，手感滑腻又有弹性。  
皮什切克吐出一声小小的喘息：“轻点。”  
年轻的omega学着年长者刚刚教他的手法，轻柔地按压乳房，有一处用力过重，喷出的乳汁溅了他一脸。  
皮什切克看着满脸白色液体受到惊吓的马尔科，道了一声抱歉，按着他的脖子后面把人拉过来，温柔地帮他舔去脸上那些液体。  
……马尔科闻到一股甜橙味，他第一次知道皮什切克的信息素是甜橙味的，他也是第一次知道原来另一个omega的信息素也会如此勾人。  
“你好奇吗？”年长者这样问。  
“什么？”  
“你好奇吗？这个东西的味道。”年长者手掌又包住他的胸揉弄。“想尝尝吗？”  
不等他拒绝，年长者的吻就袭了过来。  
和Alpha接吻的感觉完全不同，这个吻是温柔的、缓慢的，舌尖相触的一瞬间，马尔科能感觉到一丝电流从对方那传过来，呼吸也缠绵着，年长者的津液带着一点奶腥味，但他完全没注意到，他的全部心神都被这个吻以及甜橙味的信息素吸引住了。  
他嘴里吐出破碎的呻吟，年长者把他拉的离自己更近了，两副躯体紧紧贴在一起，饱含着对情欲的渴望，小小的房间里空气温度都仿佛上升了，水蜜桃味和甜橙味交缠在一起。马尔科被皮什切克抱在怀里，胸部和下半身都贴在一起磨蹭，年长者咬着他嘴唇模糊不清地感叹：“你真好闻。”  
等到马尔科艰难地拾起自己的意识时，他们俩已经倒在了床上，他的上衣被脱掉了，皮什切克的头正埋在他胸前又亲又舔，两边都被很好的照顾着，连胸口的胀痛都几乎没什么存在感了，只有酥麻的快感，以及对方齿尖掠过时轻微的疼痛感，马尔科呻吟一声，他的声音曾被人评价过没什么攻击感，不带一点尖锐的棱角，是温和的柔软的毛fufu的……他的嗓音变得有些沙哑，包裹着情欲。  
他好不容易捡回的理智很快又被自己丢走了。  
和omega做爱是完全不一样的、崭新的感受。和Alpha做爱时，omega是被支配被操控的，除了快感还有一种被侵略的危机感，当然这也能看作是一种情趣——但是和omega做爱，天啊，如同被溺死在温水里，一切都是温柔的，一切都是轻飘飘的。  
两个人很快赤裸相对，马尔科手摸到皮什切克的后穴，那里已经湿淋淋了，他手指伸进去戳弄着，想找出令所有omega快乐的那一点，不断发出淫秽的水声。  
年轻的omega吞了下口水，他的后穴现在也是泥泞一片，他迟疑着：“可以吗？”  
皮什切克头仰着，香根鸢尾一样蓝的眼睛泛着水光，回答中夹杂着喘息：“进来吧。”  
马尔科扶着性器插了进去——  
天啊，天啊。这可真是太要命了。  
太紧了，潮湿又高温，软肉紧紧包裹住他，他差点一进去就被含射了。  
年长的omega躺在他身下，身上满是乱七八糟的红色的吻痕和白浊的液体，一部分是乳汁一部分是他们刚刚一发手活的成果，乳尖上那个牙印颜色更深了……是他干的。  
他学着Alpha挺腰抽插，用阴茎去寻找omega的敏感点，缓慢地操弄这个比他年长的omega、他的队副。  
做爱节奏全由他们把控，不疾不徐，温柔到让人喟叹。  
在这样的节奏里，皮什切克喘息着说：“我看你今天疼得厉害。”  
马尔科调整了一下角度，感觉位置应该差不多了，整个抽出来再插送进去——满意地得到了皮什切克一声呻吟。  
他干脆弯腰，把嘴唇凑到对方的脸旁，耳鬓厮磨，这样能更好地闻见那股甜橙味，好在年长者的柔韧性也不错。  
他对正在被自己操着的omega小声撒娇：“本来以为生完孩子就解放了，谁知道还要受这种罪。”  
年长的omega亲吻他的耳垂，用亲密的、性感的气音说：“以后这种日子多的是呢。”  
“傻逼Alpha。”  
年长者埋在他脖子里深深吸了一口气，低声笑起来。  
“对，傻逼Alpha。”  
omega温热的内里虽然美好，但由于生理因素信息素还是不能相互满足，总是离高潮差点什么，马尔科感觉自己后穴湿淋淋一片，感到空虚，渴望着什么东西进来，甚至不由自主收缩起来。  
于是他干脆一边操着omega，一边用手指抚慰自己。柔软的穴口已经吞进三根手指，他找着自己敏感点，前端也被紧紧包围着。  
皮什切克已经射过一次了，他这下也终于忍不住了，喘息着射了出来，一滴不漏地全射在了年长者的后穴里。  
马尔科喘着粗气，倒向一旁，理智和尴尬感几乎是和贤者时间一同到来。他就这样和自己的队副、另一个omega上了床？这都什么破事。马尔科把脸埋在枕头里不愿面对世界。  
年长者的手把他从被枕头窒息而死的结局里拯救出来，随之而来的是一个吻。马尔科半睁着眼睛想扭头拒绝，但皮什切克的手停在他脸旁，温柔又坚定地压制住他。  
他忍着尴尬请求：“Pizczu，今天的事请不要——”  
年长者以一种疑惑的神情面对他，好像他俩不是刚刚做完爱躺在一张床上亲密无间——而是他在说什么胡话一样。  
“你说什么呢？omega就是信息素上头什么也管不了的生物啊，你怕什么。”


End file.
